


Сколько же мы выпили, три стакана или пять?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Avoiding The Very Important Talk, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly dubious consent due to mutual inebriation, Morning After, Morning after the first time, Sherlock would rather eat glass than Have A Talk, Two idiots who never actually talk things out, implied drunk sex, it's all good, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Проснувшись обнажённым в своей постели, после ночи, проведённой за очень хорошим скотчем, Шерлок обнаруживает рядом Джона. Пытаясь избавить того от смущения, и для того, чтобы разбудить, Шерлок производит как можно больше шума, боясь Очень Важного Разговора, который, как он думает, Джон захочет иметь.





	Сколько же мы выпили, три стакана или пять?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three drinks or was it five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069553) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



Проснувшись, Шерлок пытается отклеить язык от нёба. А потом, повернувшись, он задушено стонет. _Оказывается, он не один в своей постели._ Рядом с ним − очень тёплый, очень реальный и очень, очень спящий друг, Джон Ватсон.

Инстинктивно откатившись, Шерлок сдвигается к самому краю кровати и прижимает руку ко рту, когда вспоминает прошлую ночь. Джон вернулся домой после напряжённого и долгого дня в хирургии. Шерлок перед ужином предложил выпить. Один стакан, второй. Третий и − позже − четвёртый или пятый? Шотландский виски, неразбавленный. Сохранённый с Рождества односолодовый виски Balvenie, подаренный ему благодарным клиентом.

Расслабленно сидя бок о бок на диване, они оба были благодушно настроены и улыбались. Потом они всё чаще сталкивались коленями и улыбались ещё шире, с каждым стаканом хмелея всё больше. Шерлок помнит, как им становится совсем весело, и вот они оба уже непринуждённо хихикают. Ещё на два пальца янтарной релаксации, и вот они уже тянутся друг к другу. Всё происходит вполне естественно и без лишнего шума и какой-либо неловкости: наклонившись, один из них кладёт руки на плечи другого, а тот, перебросив ноги через его бёдра, садится ему на колени.

И вот они здесь. Шерлок тихо выскальзывает из постели, на мгновение бросив взгляд на спящего Джона, выглядящего спокойным и так естественно расположившимся в его постели, как будто он находится у себя дома. _Как будто он всегда был там._

Шерлок скептически кривит губы. Конечно, Джон так не подумает, когда проснётся. Джон, который так упорно защищал свою гетеросексуальность перед всеми, кто думал иначе.

 _Что же ему делать?_ Как Шерлок мог спасти это неловкое положение и сохранить их дружбу? Конечно, Джон рассердится, когда проснётся. Совсем не исключено, что он ударит Шерлока, соберёт свою одежду и уйдёт к себе.

 _Соберёт свою одежду_... Это предположение подкидывает Шерлоку идею. Тихо пройдясь по спальне, он поднимает с пола одежду. Встряхнув джинсы, рубашку, трусы, майку и джемпер, он складывает всё у ног Джона. Поискав в тусклом свете в течение ещё нескольких минут, он находит носки Джона и добавляет их в кучу. Свою же собственную одежду он запихивает в корзину в углу.

Сняв халат с крючка, Шерлок направляется в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь − не хлопает, но делает это намного громче, чем обычно. Он включает верхний свет и старый, скрипучий вытяжной вентилятор. Он редко использует его во время принятия душа − зудящий монотонный звук невероятно раздражает его − но сегодня шум был именно тем, что ему требовалось. И чем больше шума, тем лучше. 

Стиснув зубы, Шерлок пытается игнорировать жужжание, перемежаемое странным скрежетом. Когда он слишком резко дёргает за шторку душа, металлические крючки скрипят, двигаясь по карнизу − ещё один звук, который заставляет Шерлока поморщиться.

Включив горячую воду на полную мощность и разбавив её немного холодной, Шерлок встаёт под душ, прикинув, что у него есть восемнадцать минут, пока водонагреватель не опустеет − или меньше, если миссис Хадсон уже встала. Конечно, Джон проснётся из-за всего этого тарарама, который производит Шерлок. Восемнадцать минут более, чем достаточно для Джона, чтобы одеться и сбежать в свою комнату. 

Подумав о Разговоре, которого захочет Джон, когда они оба окажутся в гостиной, Шерлок снова хмурится и сжимает челюсти. 

И тут Шерлока осеняет новая идея, отчего его настроение улучшается и лицо светлеет. Возможно, проснувшись, Джон сам предположит, что был слишком пьян, чтобы подняться по ступенькам накануне ночью. Это могло бы сработать: уверить Джона, что у него совершенно заплетались ноги, он не справлялся с лестницей, и поэтому Шерлок уложил его в собственную постель, помог раздеться, а затем ушёл на диван. Да, на диван... где он отлично выспался. Это спасло бы их обоих от смущения и избавило от необходимости Разговора.

 _Это могло бы сработать_. Джон был очень пьян. Это не слишком далеко ушло от истины, чтобы предположить, что Джон не вспомнит о событиях прошлой ночи. О событиях, которые заставляли щёки Шерлока вспыхивать, когда он о них вспоминал. О событиях, которые дали выход желанию, которое Шерлок прятал много-много лет − с той первой ночи, когда они преследовали такси по лабиринтам улиц Лондона. Но воспоминания и должны были ими остаться, если он хочет сохранить рядом близкого друга.

Шерлок кивает сам себе, уверенный в своём плане, и выходит из-под душа, почувствовав, что вода начала остывать. Его полотенце кажется прохладным по сравнению с горячей водой, только что лившейся на его тело, но пар, всё ещё циркулирующий по направлению к вытяжному вентилятору, быстро покидает ванную комнату. Накинув бордовый халат, он поплотнее его запахивает, чтобы сохранить тепло на коже. Вытерев зеркало полотенцем, он тщательно расчёсывает влажные завитки волос, чтобы придать им аккуратный, даже строгий вид. Он мог бы побриться, чтобы отложить неизбежное столкновение с Джоном ещё на десять минут, но вместо этого расправляет плечи, смотрит себе в глаза в зеркале, сглатывает и бормочет: 

− В бой.

Он направляется на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, но останавливается в дверном проёме, лишившись дара речи от увиденного: Джон Ватсон, босиком, в джинсах и белой майке, с волосами, всё ещё спутанными после ночи, собирается приготовить тосты.

− О, привет, − радостно приветствует его Джон. − Ты вышел вовремя. Ты мне оставил горячую воду? − Он пересекает кухню и обнимает Шерлока, а потом нежно целует его в щёку. − Ты можешь приготовить кофе, пока я буду принимать душ?

Слишком потрясённый для того, чтобы двигаться, Шерлок обнимает его в ответ. Он мог бы сосчитать на одной руке то количество раз, когда Джон прикасался к нему до прошлой ночи (пять), но сейчас Джон стоит здесь и обнимает его, крепко к себе прижимая. Посмотрев на лицо Джона и его сияющие глаза, в которых отражается улыбка, Шерлок приоткрывает рот, а потом, клацнув зубами, его закрывает, когда Джон отстраняется. Шерлок стоит, не двигаясь, до тех пор, пока Джон не направляется в ванную. Перед тем как закрыть за собой дверь, Джон оглядывается и снова дарит Шерлоку нежную улыбку.

_Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?_

Утро начинается совсем не так, как ожидал Шерлок, проснувшись рядом с Джоном. Джон не говорит, что он не гей. И кулаками он не размахивает − ну, может, пока. Джон выглядит спокойным и даже _счастливым_. Напившись, они оказались обнажёнными в постели Шерлока, занялись сексом, но сейчас Джон выглядит вполне довольным и даже счастливым.

Шерлок больше, чем смущён. Он ошеломлён.

Вынырнув из задумчивости, Шерлок готовит кофе, достаёт из тостера хлеб и лезет в холодильник за маслом и джемом. Выпрямившись, он замирает с продуктами в руках, когда Джон выходит из ванной в облаке пара, одетый только в полотенце вокруг бёдер. (Джон никогда не использовал вытяжной вентилятор). Поймав взгляд Шерлока, он снова улыбается, а затем поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату.

Сидя за кухонным столом перед кофе и тостами, Шерлок всё ещё смущён и задумчив, когда Джон спускается в гостиную, одетый в джинсы, мягкую футболку с пуговицами* и тёплые тапочки. Наполнив кружку, он садится около Шерлока, намазывает масло на тост и улыбается, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос.

Нарастающая напряжённость в Шерлоке угрожает его разорвать. Не выдержав, он обращается к Джону: 

− Разве ты не хочешь _поговорить_?

− Поговорить? Нет, не особенно.

− О... − Шерлок поворачивает голову в сторону спальни.

Джон улыбается.

− Нет. Я в порядке.

− Разве ты не хочешь поговорить? − повторяет Шерлок, изогнув бровь. Джон не хочет _выяснять отношения_.

Джон качает головой.

− Но, Джон, ты не...

− Нет, нет, Шерлок. Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. Всё на самом деле хорошо. Всё... хорошо, − сказав это, Джон под столом прижимает ногу к ноге Шерлока.

− Всё... хорошо? − Голос Шерлока срывается на последнем слове, выдавая его тревогу по поводу слишком спокойного принятия Джоном того, что произошло между ними ночью.

Осторожно поставив на стол чашку, Джон обнимает её обеими руками.

− Всё... всё хорошо. Это на самом деле так. − Он тепло улыбается.

− И теперь мы...

− Да. − Обхватив ногой лодыжку Шерлока, он придвигается ближе, не оставляя места для сомнений по поводу своих намерений.

Шумно выдохнув, Шерлок расслабляется. Его отпускает напряжённость, которую он ощущал после того, как проснулся рядом с Джоном. Значит, нет никакой необходимости обсуждать произошедшее. Джон не сердится. И Джон определённо если не гей, то и не натурал. Джон улыбнулся ему четыре, нет, даже пять раз, после того, как Шерлок пришёл на кухню. Джон обнял его и поцеловал в щёку. И Джон провёл своей ногой по голени Шерлока с явными намерениями.

Всё на самом деле было хорошо.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Henley Shirt − это футболка с воротником на пуговицах.

Название предположительно пошло от футболок с пуговицами, которые были частью форменной одежды спортсменов-гребцов небольшого английского городка Henley-on-Thames. 

https://static5.bolf.cz/cze_pm_Grafitove-panske-henley-tricko-s-dlouhym-rukavem-Bolf-1114-59898_1.jpg


End file.
